


Staring Down the Barrel

by waltzmatildah



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Breaking Bad, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post <i>Breaking Bad</i>, Saul resists becoming Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Down the Barrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musamihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/gifts).



He’d been various iterations of Jimmy for decades; had walked in Saul’s brown Derbys for but a fraction of those years.

But the bag of clothing he’s managed to scrape together in the apocalyptic aftermath smells of other people’s ghosts. The shirts are too tight, or too wide, or too _all wrong_ , and even his own skin is an unfamiliar shell, crawling with a psychosomatic itch he wants nothing more than to free-fall out of.

For his first thirty-three days as _Gene_ , he keeps a towel draped over the bathroom mirror. 

He has enough ghosts of his own after all…


End file.
